


Her Young Prince by madam_minnie

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her prince is off to Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Young Prince by madam_minnie

  
[Her Young Prince](viewstory.php?sid=4439) by [madam_minnie](viewuser.php?uid=2)  


  
Summary: Her prince is off to Hogwarts.  
Categories: Bad Moon Rising > School Days Characters:  Eileen Prince  
Genres:  Drabble  
Time Period:  None  
Warnings:  None  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes   
Word count: 439 Read: 298  
Published: 05/01/2007 Updated: 05/01/2007 

Her Young Prince by madam_minnie

Author's Notes:

Inspired by [Eileen Prince](http://hp-lexicon.org/wizards/a-z/p.html#Prince)'s bio on [The Lexicon](http://hp-lexicon.org/).

"Do you have everything you need," the thin witch asked her son as they made their way through Platform Nine and Three Quarters.

His nod was the only reply she would receive. He'd never been much of a talker and in recent months, the quiet, studious boy had grown more sullen and introverted. She understood it well. Her days at Hogwarts, though cherished memories, were spent in quiet solitude. With the exception of her weekly Gobstones meetings, there really was very little Eileen Prince did with others in her class.

"Bundle up," she said kneeling in front of her only child.

Her son. She'd been so proud to tell Tobias of her pregnancy twelve years before and though she daily regretted his knowing of her magical ability, an ability for which she'd been severely beaten almost daily for weeks after their marriage, she was certain he would be happy to hear he would have an heir. When Severus was born, she was grateful he looked nothing like his father. She loathed the man with a burning passion, but loved him just as fierce. Who would love a homely girl like Eileen with her pallid complexion, stringy hair and long nose? She was lucky, her mother told her, to have found Tobias when she did or she would have died a spinster.

"There are sandwiches for you in your rucksack and extra parchment with invisible ink if you need to owl me," she added tucking his hair behind his ear to look into his eyes. She wanted to see that he'd miss her, even if just a little, but her son was strong. He'd always been and he would show her no weakness any more than she would admit her own weaknesses to him.

"All aboard!"

He turned his head slowly, scanning the compartments before taking her hand and giving a gentle squeeze. Tucking his pet newt into his robe pocket, he threw his rucksack over his shoulder and followed the other children into the train. He was jostled and shoved several times and she wanted to run to those boys and tell them not to bully her son, but she lacked the strength or the will to do so. Hadn't she been shoved and jostled the same back in those days? The shoving had turned to beatings in her case, but she'd grown numb to Tobias' aspersions. She knew Severus would too.

Standing, she raised her hand to wave him good-bye not caring that he never turned around to return the farewell and silently hoped that Albus' visit to their home had not been for naught.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.thequidditchpitch.org/viewstory.php?sid=4439>  



End file.
